Ibuki vs Espio
Ibuki vs Espio is Peep4Life's ninety-seventh OMM. Description Street Fighter vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Ninjas always make for an interesting battle, who would win between these two? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! ''' '''2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Ibuki rushed through the night streets, she was trying to infiltrate a stronghold through the vents. Carefully, she entered the shaft and crawled to a grid where she looked into a room. There was only one person, well, an animal inside. It was a chameleon: Espio! Ibuki tried to creep down and take him out, but Espio sensed her and threw a shuriken at the supporting system for the vent, forcing it to collapse and drop Ibuki onto the floor. The pair got into combat stances and prepared to battle. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Espio attacked first, delivering a Homing Attack to Ibuki before she could even react. He then delivered several axe handles and kicks before finally being caught with an uppercut. Espio flew back, crashing hard into a wall. Ibuki then mounted her own offense, punching Espio against the wall repeatedly before kicking him through with tremendous force. Espio curled into a ball, rushing at Ibuki with a Spin Dash and nailing her in the head. Ibuki stopped in her tracks and the pair began teeing off with kicks and punches. Eventually Ibuki caught a kick from Espio and threw the Chameleon over a desk. Espio landed with a thud, but recovered well enough to hurl shurikens at Ibuki, grazing her skin and driving her back. Espio then got overzealous, and went with another Hominng Attack, only to be uppercut into the ceiling before being kicked through a wall. Espio was then beaten down with several punches and jabs, before thrusting forward with Hien. Espio smashed hard agaisnt the door and Ibuki rushed him again with the same move. "I'll finish this in no time!" she vowed as she leapt. But Espio had other ideas. "Your form is a little off." he declared, leaping overhead and kicking her in the back of the head. He then bombarded her with shurikens, before using four throwing knives to apprehend Ibuki by all her limbs, pinning her to a wall. Espio then delivered a sharp kick to the face, rendering Ibuki out cold! '''KO When Ibuki woke up, she was still trapped to the wall, and the rest of Team Chaotix had joined Espio. "Who sent you?" Vector demanded. Ibuki refused to reply, so Espio beckoned to Charmy who flew forwards. "You will tell us everything!" Espio promised. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Espio! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Ninja vs Ninja themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant